The Alpha
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Jenny knows how Gibbs is about his people. She's been one of his people. And yet, for some reason, she still insists on nosing her way into their cases, their lives, their teamwork, and Gibbs' desk. He's getting a little tired of it. The DiT Series 2.


**Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be a lot more catfights.**

**A/N: Second in the Director in Training series. Jenny Shepard. Based on several moments from 3.16, "Family Secrets," wherein Jenny just can't leave well enough alone, and the team is caught between the higher and the highest authorities. (Which one of them-Gibbs and Jenny-is which is up to you to decide.)**

* * *

><p>"What do you have, McGee?" Jenny asks as she leans forward on her elbows over Gibbs' desk.<p>

McGee swallows and sneaks a look in the direction of Tony's desk, where his co-worker is sitting and looking glad he isn't in Tim's position. Stuck between a rock and a hard place indeed. Tell her and have Gibbs glaring at him all day, or don't tell her and be written up for insubordination?

He's spared the choice when Gibbs rounds the corner and strolls into the bullpen, sipping coffee.

"Morning, Jen," he says casually, shooting McGee a look that clearly says _If you told her, you will die._ McGee swallows again, but shakes his head just the tiniest bit. _I told her nothing, Boss. _Gibbs relaxes a little bit.

Director Shepard straightens up and stands, returning the seat to Gibbs. She opens her mouth, intending to make a case for her to be filled in on the proceedings, but Gibbs beats her to it and gives Ziva the go ahead to tell her what they know.

He sits back in his chair and considers the two heads below the plasma, one dark-haired and one fiery red.

The problem with Jenny is, he decides, that she was too good of a field agent. She doesn't like sitting in the Director's chair as much as she thought she would. She itches to get back in action, run ops, play with the other kids.

Unfortunately, it's _his_ kids she keeps trying to play with. And it's not that Gibbs doesn't know how to share, and it isn't like he thinks she should stay locked in her tower all the time, but there are limits. His people. His rules.

Jenny _knows _how he is about his people. She's _been _one of his people. And yet, for some reason, she still insists on nosing her way into their cases, their lives, their teamwork, and Gibbs' desk. He's getting a little tired of it.

_Just stop trying to run my team, Jen_, he thinks, _and we'll be fine._

A call comes in. Jenny starts handing out orders. McGee, conditioned to obey anyone in authority without question, jumps, and then hesitates. Ziva has paused, and they both turn to Tony, who hasn't moved at all, but is staring at Gibbs, waiting for the signal. A beta to his alpha. Gibbs stifles a smirk.

"Grab your gear. DiNozzo-"

"Getting the car, Boss," his Senior Field Agent says smoothly, as if he hadn't ignored the Director of NCIS when she said the same thing five minutes ago. He grabs his coat and backpack and leaves, McGee and Ziva trailing.

Jenny starts to follow Gibbs, but he puts up a hand and gives her a playful grin. "Stay," he says. "Director." Sometimes, she has to be reminded that she can't just leave to chase down a lead anymore.

They're devoted, these agents of his. McGee is too easily intimidated in the face of titles, and Ziva is something of a loose cannon because of her own friendship with Jenny, but they're his, through and through. DiNozzo is his loyal St. Bernard, at his heels, on his six, but even he knows the dangerous line they all walk between devotion to duty and Director and loyalty to the man they call "Boss."

McGee wants to apologize, he can tell as soon as he sees them, waiting for him by the car. He wants to say sorry for following the orders given by someone who isn't Gibbs, but he won't, because Gibbs does not appreciate apologies, and anyway, McGee didn't really do anything wrong. Ziva is itching to go, DiNozzo still waiting, always waiting for his lead.

He's their Alpha, their leader, their boss. Their protector. They belong to him and no one else.

Everyone, stay out of his sandbox and away from his team.

It's not that Gibbs doesn't know _how_ to share, it's just that he doesn't _like _to share.

Jenny had just better keep her hands-and her orders-to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like Jenny. I do. I liked her less after she nearly got Tony killed and then had the gall to yell at him about it, but I do like her. Still, Gibbs' expression in "Family Secrets" said **_**Back Off**_** so clearly he might as well have shouted it. So. **

**Also, the line about Tony being a St. Bernard is directly from the episode. **

**One more…**


End file.
